You'll Always Be My Brother
by Aecoris
Summary: Sam finds out a secret which explains why he never felt he belonged to his family. Sam's devastated and thinks Dean will hate him for the secret. Set in season 2 and goes AU from there. COMPLETE!
1. The Truth

_Okay, so the votes are in and you guys wanted a hurt!Sammy story! So here it is! Basically Sam gets some news that explains to him why he never exactly fit in with his family and he doesn't handle it so well. At first there will be a lot of emotionally hurt Sam but as the story goes on there will be some physical! I have this whole thing planned out and there will be tons of surprises so give this story a try and don't give up until you've read the first few chapters! Oh yeah, I will also write an evil!Sam fic too. I have a basic beginning and end planned for that story but not a middle. I know I said I wouldn't post this until I was done with one of my other stories but I couldn't help it and had to post! Don't worry, all stories will get updated and finished, I promise! SO anyway, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate it and if I get enough reviews I'll update soon!! Thanks so much to all of my readers!!_

* * *

"I can't believe we have to go back to Lawrence again. I already broke my promise once that I'm never going back there and here I am breaking it again." Dean sighed as he turned the music in the Impala up louder.

"I think it's going to be cool to return to the exact place where we were born. When we are in the hospital maybe we can take a peek at our birth records?" Sam suggested

"What in the world is so cool about looking at our birth records?? I mean, we obviously already know we're alive so I don't see the point. We don't need proof." Dean rolled his eyes

"I don't know Dean. It's just…I don't ever remember anything about this city…so maybe I just want to see proof that I did live here once."

"Okay, you can do whatever you want later. But first we have to concentrate on why we are here." Dean told him

"Right." Sam said and then went on to repeat their case "There is a steadily increasing amount of patients coming in and going into a coma and the doctors can not find anything physically wrong with them. This happened fifty years ago and then suddenly, after ten patients coming in with a coma, they all died at the exact same time."

"I've been thinkin' about it and maybe it's an angry spirit?" Dean told his brother

"But it wouldn't make sense. From what I could tell there was no link between the patients. They weren't related and they came in all different ages and backgrounds. It just doesn't make sense." It was clear that Sam was getting extremely frustrated and Dean was glad that they were now pulling into the hospital.

"Hey, don't stress about it Sammy. We'll find out what it is and kill it. We always do." He smiled as he got out of the car.

Sam sighed and also got out, following his brother to the hospital entrance.

They walked up to the receptionist at the desk and explained that they were health professionals looking into the matter of the coma patients. They then met with the doctor of the patients and talked with him.

The doctor was not much help, just stating that the patients were all found in a coma in the morning in bed. It seemed as if they just drifted into a coma in their sleep. What did worry the brothers was that an eighth patient was just admitted today. They feared that if the count got up to ten, all the patients would die like they did fifty years ago.

Sam could tell Dean didn't feel to well halfway through talking to the doctor. He was grimacing and holding his stomach. Sam told him not to eat two Big Macs and fries for breakfast. That was just disgusting.

"I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Dean said suddenly and practically sprinted to the bathroom. Sam just laughed and knew Dean wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"So..." The doctor said, trying to make small conversation until Dean came back. "Are you familiar to the area?"

"Well, we were actually born here, but didn't grow up here. It's weird being back. We were actually born in this hospital." They decided to use their actual names in the case. The doctor seemed like a friendly old man and they didn't think he'd look them up to see if they were fakes.

"You don't say." The doctor told him with a smile on his face.

"Yea, we moved when I was only six months old. Hey, do you think I could see a birth record now that I'm finally here. I think my dad lost our birth certificates a long time ago."

"Well that's never a good thing to lose your birth certificate." The doctor told him "But sure, you can take a look. I'll find it for you. I just need to see a form of identification."

Sam fumbled through is wallet in search of his actual driver's license and handed it to the doctor. He led Sam to a room full of cabinets and searched through the drawer. His face suddenly went into a frown as he pulled out a sheet of paper.

He slowly turned towards Sam with an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't know how to tell you this kid. But Sam Winchester is dead. He had failing lungs and died soon after childbirth."

"What?! That can not be right! I am Sam Winchester!" Sam cried and ripped the paper out of the doctor's hands, only to find what he said was correct.

The doctor pulled out another sheet. "Your brother's is fine. Take a look."

Sam grabbed Dean's birth records and saw that everything went smoothly when he was born. He never died.

But Sam somehow did.

"I'll call up the doctor that delivered you. He was very young at the time and is still working here. Maybe he can explain this."

The doctor called up his colleague and luckily he was on a break. He came down and met them in a matter of minutes.

The man could be no older than fifty and he looked at Sam with total confusion.

"You're not him." He simply stated.

"What do you mean? You're saying I'm not myself?! That doesn't make any sense!" Sam was beyond panicky now.

"I remember this birth very clearly. It was during my first week here, I'll never forget it. Only the third baby I delivered and the first to die. Sam Winchester was not breathing; barley alive and we couldn't save him. His parents were devastated. Said they didn't know what to tell their son. They buried the baby in their own backyard while their son was being watched by a friend at his house. They said they didn't want a funeral, it was too hard." He explained

He glanced up at Sam to see his mouth agape and he continued on.

"I heard from them a few days later. They found a baby on their doorstep. The baby was only about a week old. They couldn't find any parents and they didn't want to leave the baby so they ended up adopting him and naming him after their son that died. The baby had brown hair and hazel eyes unlike the blonde hair and green eyes on their baby. That baby that was on the front porch is you. You were adopted."

Sam's head was spinning so fast he started to feel nauseous. So he really wasn't his parent's child?? He really wasn't _Dean's brother??_ His real parents just carelessly dropped him off at some house?? How could his father not tell him this??

And worst of all, Dean obviously didn't know either. How would Dean feel if he knew that Sam-if he could even call himself that anymore-took his real brother's place. That Sam wasn't his actual brother. He would probably hate him, knowing that his real brother died and his parents thought Sam could just take his place. He even took his real brother's name. He wasn't even Sam Winchester. The real Sam Winchester was dead and buried. Oh god, Dean would hate him, taking his brother's place like that.

He had to get away, there's no way Dean would want him around now. He wasn't his brother, just some random guy that he was forced to grow up with. No reason of wanting him around anymore.

"I have to go." Sam said and took off, out of the room, out of the hospital. To where, he didn't know, all he knew was that Dean wouldn't want him in his life anymore.

* * *

Dean walked out of the bathroom after about twenty minutes of throwing up in the toilet. Man, he was _not_ feeling good at all right now. He figured he'd just get Sam and leave, they weren't finding out anything useful anyway.

He walked back to the doctor's office only to find him and Sam no present. Confused, he simply waited for them to come back. He didn't have to wait long before the doctor came rushing in-but without Sam.

"Where's my brother??" Dean demanded

"You won't believe this." The doctor told him and shook his head. A second doctor came in and together they both told Dean the same story they told Sam.

Dean didn't believe it at first, he screamed and threw things. But eventually there was just too much evidence to ignore. Maybe that's why Sam didn't look much like any member of their family. Maybe that's why dad was so distant towards Sam.

"Where'd he go?" Dean simply said after he was convinced

"We don't know. He just took off saying he had to go." The second doctor told him

Dean didn't say anything else, just ran out of the building.

He saw that Sam didn't take his car, so he hopped in and started the search for his _brother_.


	2. Oh, Brother

_Here's the next chapter!! Thanks for all of the amazing reviews! I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter and I hope this next one doesn't dissapoint! I'm really having a ton of fun writing this story and have lots of ideas!! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been very very busy but I promise next time it won't take so long! Well, let me know what you think and what your ideas are for this next chapter! Thanks!!_

* * *

The first place Dean went to try to find Sam was the motel. It was the first place he could think of, and he might as well check it first before he went turning apart the whole city in search for his brother.

Dean quickly unlocked the door but it didn't look like Sam had ever come into the room. Everything was just as they left it. Dean checked the bathroom and when Sam wasn't in there he swore loudly and stormed out of the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

He must have made quite a ruckus, because a man dressed in the motel uniform came rushing towards him. Great, just what he needed right now!

When the man got closer Dean realized it wasn't the same guy that was on duty when he and Sam checked in. This guy was much younger and seemed to be friendlier which Dean was grateful for, maybe this guy could help him out.

"Do you need any help sir??" The guy asked him as he approached Dean. He seemed about Sammy's age and had green eyes that reflected his own. He was a little bit shorter than Dean but was just as well built. Dean couldn't help but notice his blonde hair was the length Sam's had been last year. Ugh, he was relating everything to Sam; it was all he could think about. He needed to find Sam _now._

"Actually, yes. Umm…you see, me and my little brother got into an argument and he took off. I was wondering if you saw him at all. He's 6'4", got brown shaggy hair, looks like he could be intimidating but he's really the nicest guy ever." Dean quickly fumbled out, the worry for his brother getting to him.

The guy seemed to study Dean for a couple seconds with curiosity that Dean couldn't explain before he answered. "No, I haven't seen him and I before now I hadn't seen you either. I must have not been working when you guys checked in. But I'll keep a lookout for you. I hope he's okay."

"Thanks. Here I'll give you my number and if he comes here try to keep him here and please call me. His name's Sam. I'm worried out of my mind." Dean pulled out a crumpled up receipt from his jacket pocket and wrote his number and name on the back and handed to the guy.

The young man looked at the name and number. "Alright…Dean, I'll let you know if I spot him around."

"Thanks…uhh…" Dean realized he didn't know the man's name

"Name's Matt." He smiled and Matt's smile reminded Dean of his own. "I'd check the local bars and maybe the bus stops too. Does he carry a cell phone with him? You could even try tracking it if the cops will let ya."

"Crap!" Dean shouted with anger "I didn't even think about calling his phone! I mean he probably won't answer but how could I be so stupid!!" Dean was already fishing out his phone and dialing Sam's number.

"Hey, don't knock yourself out about it. Worry does crazy things to us that cause us not to think straight. I hope you find him." Matt told him as Dean walked off to his car to get some privacy as he called Sam's number.

Dean waved the guy off in a gesture of thanks as he sat in his car and listened to Sam's phone ring over and over. _Come on Sammy, pick up!_

* * *

Sam sat in a deserted alley with a large bottle of some vodka type alcohol in his hand. He wasn't even sure what kind it was, he just grabbed a bottle, as long as it was alcohol. It was half gone and Sam already felt like he was drunk. God, what was he going to do?? The family that he knew his whole life actually wasn't his family at all.

It wasn't that Sam had any hard feelings towards them. Well sure, he was mad at John for not telling Sam about this but he wasn't mad that he adopted him. And he wasn't mad at Dean at all. For some reason, he was mad at himself.

He wondered if it was weird that he still considered _Dean_ as _his_ brother but he didn't consider _himself_ as _Dean's_ brother. He still thought of Dean as a brother, but he was sure Dean would not think of him as one. Dean had a real brother that had died, Sam never did, and Dean was the only brother he ever knew. _God, this is so wrong!_

Sam took another swig of alcohol and was pleased when it burned his throat. He practically fell over when he heard his phone ring in his pocket. His hands fumbled as he tried to grab it.

It was Dean.

Sam's alcohol-ridden mind tried to grasp what that meant. Finally, he came up with a conclusion.

Of course it was Dean! Dean was so mad that he found out Sam had taken the place of his real brother that he wanted to find Sam and beat him for what he did. Yeah, yeah, that's right. Sam had to pay for what he did and Dean wanted to yell at him about it, cuss him out for pretending to be his brother.

Well, he did deserve to be beat for what he did. He couldn't deny Dean that; he never could deny Dean anything. So he opened his phone.

"_Sammy!! Where the hell are you man??" Dean seethed_

Yep, he was definitely angry with him. "I dunno Dean. Some alley by a…barber shop. I know ya hate me and I understand Dean. I'll take whatever it is that you wanna do to me." Sam slurred

"_Sam…what in the world?? Sammy…..are you drunk??"_

Heh, Dean actually sounded worried, weird. "Yeah, obviously." Sam said and then suddenly started laughing and crying at the same time. That worried tone that Dean used with him….it made him realize that he didn't want to lose Dean. He wanted Dean to stay with him and protect him like he always did.

He wanted his brother. But he knew Dean hated him.

"_Sammy, I'm on my way right now. I'll be there in five minutes. Sammy I know what the doctors told you and I know this must be so hard on you but…." Dean's voice rang over the receiver_

"But you hate me." Sam finished for him

"_Sammy, what?! Why would you ever think I hate you??"_

"Cuz I'm not your brother. I took your real brother's place." Sam mumbled

"_Sammy, god no!! I could never hate you man! I can't believe you think I would!! Sammy as far as I'm concerned _you_ are my brother. You're the only brother I ever had; I never knew my biological brother and I really don't care. He died and yeah that sucks and all but I got you in his place. I have you and you are the best little brother I could ever ask for, and I'm not lying Sammy. I've taken care of you and watched over you my whole life. Just because I find out that you're not my biological brother you think how I feel about you is going to change?? Because if you do, man you're sadly mistaken. You will always be my annoying nerdy but awesome little brother; biological or adopted it doesn't matter."_

Sam was quiet for a long time, maybe too long he realized when Dean spoke up again.

"_Sammy, you still there man? Did you get all that because I'll repeat it a million times if it takes that much to get it through that thick skull of yours."_

Sam was still there. And even though he was partly drunk he understood each word. He clung onto everything Dean said and wished for it to be true. Even though Dean said that stuff he still couldn't be sure. He'd just have to wait and see how Dean reacted when he showed up.

"Yeah Dean." Sam said quietly into the phone.

"_Okay and you better believe it geek boy! Look, I'm here, I'll be right there in a second." Dean said and hung up the phone._

In just a couple seconds Sam heard footsteps hurrying down the alleyway. He looked up and was met with Dean's concerned face. But it was what he saw in Dean's eyes that made him hope.

Sam would always read Dean so well through his eyes. Dean usually hid how he was feeling and the only way Sam would ever find out how he was feeling is by looking into his eyes. Dean's eyes held all his hidden emotion. Sam could tell when Dean was secretly angry, happy, tired, or any other emotion through those green eyes. And what Sam had expected to see hidden there was so much anger. Instead, he saw what he always saw when Dean looked at him. Worry, protectiveness and most of all, love.

Dean wasn't angry at him. At most importantly Dean still loved him. Why, Sam wasn't entirely sure, but it just made him so happy that Dean felt the same way he always has about him.

"Sammy." Dean said and knelt beside Sam. He gently pried his fingers away from the bottle of alcohol and threw it away. "You okay buddy?" He asked and Sam could feel Dean's eyes roaming his body for injuries as he always did.

Nothing had changed.

"Dean." Sam couldn't help how he practically whimpered Dean's name. "You still want to be my brother?"

Dean smiled a sad smile. "Sammy, you will always be my brother and I will always be yours. One little piece of information can't change twenty-three years Sammy." And Sam could hear the truthfulness in Dean's statement.

"You don't want your real brother back?"

Dean sighed. Having Sam believe him was going to take a while. "No Sammy. I never even knew him. He might have been my brother by blood but you are my brother by bond and that's what's more important."

Dean watched as Sam nodded but not fully believed it. He guessed he'd just have to show Sam in time that he was still his little brother no matter what. "Come on Sammy. Let's get you back to the hotel." Dean helped Sam up with skilled expertise from twenty three years of helping his brother.

* * *

Dean placed Sam in the motel bed. Sam passed out as soon as they got in the car and Dean had to carry him back in the room. He had no idea how Sam slept through getting carried by his big brother.

Dean sighed and grabbed a beer and went to sit out on the front porch to get some much needed air.

As soon as he got outside he saw Matt walking towards him. Dean smiled and waved. He didn't know what it was but he liked the guy. He seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

"I saw that you found your brother." Matt told him. "I was going to ask if you wanted any help but I thought it might be awkward."

"Nah, it's ok. I've carried that kid more times than I can count. He's just really upset. He just found out he was adopted and he thought that I wouldn't see him as a brother still." Dean said and shook his head.

"Oh, really? I was adopted too. I guess I was found in the middle of the street one day in March or something as a newborn baby full of dirt. My mom found me and once she realized that there was nothing wrong with me she took me to the adoption agency in the town next door. They put me in the hospital there until they could find my real parents. No one ever came so my mom took me in as her own. It doesn't matter if she's not my biological mom, I love her to death."

"Yeah, same thing here with my brother. I just wish he would understand. I mean I've loved him since he was born, twenty-three years, and that's not going to change now."

"Your brother's twenty-three too? So am I. Hey, maybe when he wakes up do you think I could talk to him. I mean we're the same age and we were both adopted, maybe I could get through to him and help him understand." He suggested

"That'd be a great idea. But he's asleep right now. I'll let you know when he's up and when I think he'd be ready to talk about it." Dean told him.

"Alright, cool. I'll call your phone so you'll have my number. I gotta get back to work so I'll see you later." He said and started walking away.

"Bye." Dean called out. He should stay in the room with Sammy. But there was something he wanted to see. The doctors had told him that his parents buried his brother in the backyard before they found Sammy on the doorstep. He wanted to see if this was true before anything started. He wanted to see if Sammy was really adopted.

* * *

Dean was lucky that their old house was no unoccupied and for sale. It looks like the last family had moved out after the haunting that took place in it. Dean had left Sam a note saying that he was going out for coffee and to call him when he woke up and not to go anywhere. But Sam was most likely going to be out for quite some time since he normally wasn't a heavy drinker at all.

Dean was now busy digging holes all over the backyard. He was beginning to get frustrated when on his 23rd hole; he hit something made of wood. Dean started digging frantically and he gasped with what he saw in the ground.

It was a home-made coffin. Small enough to only hold a newborn baby.

Dean swallowed and slowly bent open to open the coffin only to find that it had been opened before at some point. Confused, he lifted the top off prepared to see a small skeleton of the baby that was his brother.

But it was empty.

Dean stared blankly at the empty coffin, trying to figure out what this meant. And then he saw the dark substance in the corner of the wood. He touched it, ran it through his figures and sniffed it. He could only come up with one solution to what it was.

Sulfur.


	3. Begging You To Understand

Dean was overwhelmed with so many thoughts as he raced backed to the hotel.

There had been a coffin which meant there must have been a baby that was buried there. The coffin was also empty which meant something must have taken the baby. And lastly, there was sulfur in the coffin which meant it had to be a demon that took the baby.

But why?? Why in the world would a demon want to take the baby that was his brother? And what did it do to the baby? Did it revive it? Did it possess the body? Was his brother still alive? What in the world…

Dean had headed toward the hospital after leaving his old house. He wanted to get something checked out. Before he had left the motel he pulled a piece of hair out of Sam's head because he wanted to get it tested to see if it matched his DNA. What Dean hadn't been expected to find was a few tiny pieces of blonde hair in the coffin. He took that in as well as Sam's. He just wanted to make sure that this was real, that it wasn't a lie, that Sam had really been adopted.

It turned out to be the truth. The baby's hair in the coffin had matched his DNA and Sam's hadn't.

Dean finally arrived back at the motel and was relieved to see that Sam was still there and was still passed out. He sat down at the edge of Sam's bed and tried to figure out what this all meant.

Was it a demon that had to do with the strange coma-deaths that were going to happen?? Did the baby that was his brother have to do with it also? But then that wouldn't make sense. The same thing had happened fifty years ago, it was long before the baby was ever born…..

Dean was forced to stop thinking when Sam moaned in his sleep. Dean got off the bed and moved to the side of it, kneeling down to look at Sam.

That too-long wavy-brown hair, those darn puppy dog brown eyes and the heart that was so full of kindness and understanding was what he grew to love over twenty-three years. When he looked at Sam, he still saw his little brother-because that is what Sam was and would always be. He couldn't believe that Sam would think that he wouldn't want him around anymore. Even if his biological brother was still alive, it didn't matter one bit. He would still see Sam the same way he did his entire life.

Now he just had to get Sam to believe it.

Dean watched as Sam groaned and shuffled in bed and then eventually opened his bloodshot eyes. He probably had a killer hangover so Dean started to get up to give him some aspirin when Sam let out a painful cry. Dean spun his head around and was met with tears already falling down Sam's face. Dean figured the headache was worse than he thought but then Sam's next words explained the true reason for his tears.

"You're leaving….you're leaving me alone aren't you?" Sam whispered through his tears

"Sammy, no! I was just going to get you something for that major headache you're probably sporting. Just watch." Dean told him and got up and started walking towards the door where the bag with the med kit was laying.

Sam cried out again but when Dean didn't stop and kept walking he leapt out of bed and quickly fell to the floor. Dean quickly turned around and his heart clenched with pain ant the slight he saw. Sam was sprawled out on the motel floor, reaching out to Dean, trying to crawl his way toward him.

"Please, please don't go! I…I know I'm not your real brother Dean but I need you. I…I can't go on without you in my life….please. I'll do anything you want if you just don't leave me!" Sam was almost sobbing now and Dean couldn't stand there any longer.

He grabbed the aspirin from the bag he was now next to then rushed over to Sam and helped him into a sitting position on the floor.

"Sammy. Look at me and listen. I was _not _going to leave you and I never will. You hear me? As long as you need me and want me here with you I'll be by your side. If it was my choice I would never want you away from me. The only time you were away from me was when it was your choice to leave and go to college." Dean told him, a little bit of anger coming into his deep voice.

Sam sniffled, his body shaking. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. You're mad at me now."

Dean sighed, Sam sounded just like a little kid right now. "Sam, stop it. Yes, I was mad that you left. But Sam, I was mad because I wanted you to come back because I _care about you _Sam. Man, if I hated you I'd be telling you to leave Sammy. But I'm not. Don't you understand that I just _don't care_ if you were adopted? It doesn't change a thing Sammy."

"I don't even have any right to be called that. My name's not Sam. Your real brother's was. I don't even know what my real name is…" Sam mumbled

"So what are you trying to tell me? That you'd rather have a different name and live with your real family instead of being here with me? Am I that bad of an influence? That bad of a big brother?" Dean knew that Sam didn't mean that. He had to say these things though to get Sam to understand.

"What?? Dean! No! No, Dean! You've been the best role model I could have! I don't want to know my real family Dean! You're my family!" Sam choked out

"Same goes here Sammy. You are my family; nothing in the world can change that. I don't want to know who my real brother was because _you _are my real brother. It doesn't matter if you aren't biological. And your name is Sam. Unless you want me calling you Samantha then…."

"Dean, come on." Sam said but he chuckled as he did so. Dean was so glad that he got his baby brother smiling again, at least for a while.

"Do you understand me now Sam? You're the only brother I've ever had and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Sam didn't nod right away and Dean knew his brother was still having his doubts. In order to stop them, Dean knew what he had to do.

"Come here kiddo." He told Sam and then gently wrapped his arms around the lanky form. Sam stilled for a moment. Dean knew it was because the contact was so foreign to him. Dean made a mental note to give Sam more chick-flick moments. No matter how much he despised them.

Once Sam realized that his brother was actually hugging him, he hugged back, but much tighter than Dean. Dean's part of the hug was giving support while Sam's was desperately needing it.

So maybe Dean did still want Sam in his life, if he was willing to hug him to show him….and then…..

"I love you little brother."

Sam all but broke down.

* * *

It was now an hour later and Dean was convinced that he had gotten Sam to believe him. They had sat on the bed together watching stupid TV and Dean got Sam laughing the whole time. He decided that they should go get out of the room and grab something to eat.

"Hey Dean!" Dean turned around and saw Matt who was about to leave in his car. He got out though and walked toward Dean and smiled when he saw Sam with him. "This your brother?"

"Yeah, this is Sammy." Dean told Matt proudly and turned around to introduce Sam to Matt. "Sammy, this is Matt. I met him yesterday, he works here….." Dean stopped when he saw the shocked expression on Sam's face. "Sammy…"

"Dean, come here a second…." Sam told him, still not coming out of his shock as he pulled Dean back into the motel room. Dean gave Matt an apologizing look but he just smiled. Sam shut the door once he was able to pull his brother into the room.

"Sammy, what the hell was that for??" Dean scowled as he went to open the door again Sam pulled him back.

"Dean, did you see him?!" Sam questioned him

"Obviously I saw him Sam, what…"

"No! I mean….his eyes, his nose, mouth….god Dean…it's you!! He looks just like you! How did you not realize that??"

Dean stared at Sam for a moment; taking in his words…..the more he thought about it the more he realized Sam was right. He turned from Sam and looked out the window at Matt. It's true that his hair is longer and lighter than Deans. But man…he did look a lot like him…

"Dean he even has _freckles_ like you!" Sam told him

"How in the world did you realize that? Were you checking him out or something?" Dean tried to joke when in truth he was completely frightened.

Sam didn't laugh. "Dean I know you better than anyone else. I know what my brother looks like, I probably know better than you know yourself. And god Dean, he has all the same traits as you."

"Oh my god….what if he's…."

"Your brother?" Sam finished for him "But the doctors said he died, it wouldn't make any sense." Sam was beginning to panic again, and Dean wished he would have told him about the empty coffin earlier.

"Sammy…while you were out cold I went to our old house to see if this was all true. They said the baby was buried in the backyard. Well I actually found the coffin…but it was empty….and there was sulfur in it…" He explained

"So…what does that mean? The baby got possessed by a demon?" Sam considered

"That's what I was thinking. Or a demon revived it….but I wouldn't understand why…"

"And this guy…Matt…he must be the baby. He…he must be your brother…." Sam told him, Dean could see him fighting back tears

"Or he's a demon. Even if he is, you're my brother too." Dean told him truthfully "You're my real brother."

"Dean how in the world can you say that I'm your real brother when your biological brother could be right outside the door??" Sam was almost yelling

Dean got right up into Sam's face as he spoke his next sentence. "You want to know why? You really want to know how I know you are the best brother I could ever have? Because I can not live with out you Sammy. You're the only reason I keep going on Sammy. The only reason I didn't give up with my pathetic life already. You are the reason why I live."

Sam's face completely changed. He was shocked beyond all words. "Dean…I never knew…I…"

"What other reason to I have to live for?" Now it was Dean who was on the brink of hysteria. "How could you ever doubt how much I care about you…?"

Dean's voice was muffled though by Sam's arms coming around him, holding his brother to him. "I don't doubt you; I only thought this would change things. But I see now that it doesn't Dean. I'm sorry for giving you a hard time."

Dean pulled out of the hug, but not in a mean way. He took a deep breath and looked at Sam. "We good now?" He asked him

Sam nodded. "And Dean, I know you care about me so much. But try caring for yourself too. You have other reasons to live besides me."

The brothers walked back outside. Dean was carrying a water bottle.

"Sorry about that…Sammy was feeling sick…" Dean said and then pretended to trip as the contents of his water bottle splashed onto Matt.

Dean looked up, waiting for the sizzling and screams, but nothing happened.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry..." Dean apologized

"Hey, it's alright. It's just water." Matt laughed

"Why don't we all go out to eat huh? We can get to know each other? I'll drive." Dean smiled

"Sure. I'm all for it. Oh and I've been wanting to tell you that your car is freakin' sweet man!" Matt gushed

"Yeah, she's my baby." Dean chuckled

Sam stayed quiet through the whole exchange. He was scared for the outcome of what Dean had planned. He also knew that Dean still cared about him, but he was beginning to think that he would like Matt even better than him…

* * *

Dean pulled up in a driveway and cut the engine as he went to climb out.

"Ummm Dean…why are we stopping at the hospital??" Matt asked as he watched both Sam and Dean climb out of the car.

"Just come on. I'll explain everything in a minute." Dean said as he shut the door.

Matt warily climbed out and a second later Dean was reaching out and pulling a piece of hair out of his head.

"Ow! What the hell are you doing?" Matt growled but Dean was already rushing into the hospital so Matt looked at Sam instead.

"Did you realize how much you and Dean look alike?" He asked

"Well, yeah. We do kinda…but so…?"

"We were told that Dean's biological brother was dead. But you look so much like him, and you're in our hometown. We're trying to find out if that is true." Sam told him as they walked to catch up with Dean.

Matt seemed to be at loss for words as they met up with Dean. They walked into a room and Dean explained the situation without giving too much away. They had a doctor examine the DNA of both pieces of hair and about a half hour later the doctor walked out into the hallway to the three men standing there.

"Congratulations." He told Dean "You've found your brother."

* * *

_Thanks for your reviews and let me know what you think on this chapter? Did I handle Sam's reaction well and how Dean responded? Also do you guys want Matt to be a good or bad guy.....I have tons of ideas for where this fic could go! With hurt!Sammy to come!! Don't worry, I'll explain everything eventually! Thanks for all of your support!!_


	4. Get Over Yourself

__

Thanks so much for the tons of reviews! Please keep them coming, I love to hear what you guys think! In this next chapter we find out more about Matt and there's also some Dean/Sam angst. And also an evil surprise at the end! Muhaha. Let me know if you liked this chapter and what you want to see next!

* * *

All three men were shocked still when they heard the news but each for different reasons.

Dean – because he couldn't believe that he had another brother. This guy was the brother that was taken away from him before he even got a chance to know him.

Matt- because god, he had a brother! He never had any brothers or sisters growing up and this whole time he had a brother that he never knew about!

Sam- because man, this just shattered him. He had hoped that the DNA tests would come back negative but it wasn't fair to be thinking that because none of this was about him. It was about Dean and Matt. He was glad that Dean had found his long lost brother, he really was. He just…he didn't want to get replaced, he still wanted to be Dean's little brother too.

Dean looked at his two…_brothers_…man it was weird to think of that word in the plural form. It was no longer that he had just a _brother_ but two _brothers_. It didn't seem like either of them were going to say anything anytime soon so he decided to break the silence.

"Well…whatdaya know? I've got two little brothers." He chuckled which seemed to bring both of them out of their shock.

Sam was looking at him like he still couldn't believe Dean would call him his little brother. But he was also looking at him with something that gratefulness and even a little bit of happiness. Maybe Sammy actually understood that Matt being his brother too would never change anything between them.

Matt's eyes had gotten huge when he heard Dean say 'little brothers'. He seemed to still be trying to grasp that this title belonged to him, that he was a brother.

"Umm maybe we should go back out to the car…" Dean said awkwardly when no one spoke up. Sam and Matt both nodded dumbfoundly as they followed Dean back into the Impala. Once they got in Matt saved Dean the effort of speaking again.

"How did you guys know? I mean, sure we look alike, actually a lot alike but I mean there had to be something else that made you think we were brothers." He questioned them from the backseat.

"Umm well…really it was just…" Dean was fumbling for an answer. He didn't want to explain to Matt about the whole "We're hunters and we found sulfur in your coffin and your supposed to be dead" thing.

Sam gave him a look that read 'he's your brother now, you're going to have to tell him the truth' but Dean just shook his head.

"I mean what are the odds of both of us showing up at the same place?" Matt continued on

"What do you mean 'showing up'? I thought you lived here?" Dean asked him while turning around to look at him

"Well, I do...I mean I _did_. Like I told you I grew up in the town next door. But as I got older….well let's just say my family moved around a lot, we didn't stay here for long. I just moved back here, just was going to stay for a little bit to see family." He told them

"Why so suddenly did you come back here? It's not like it's the holidays…." Dean mumbled and then realized something. "And you just said your family moved around. What did they end up moving back?"

Matt started fidgeting and not looking Dean in the eye. "Umm no, I just had some…uhh I was just looking into something."

"Why are you lying?" Sam asked suddenly

"What? No I'm not!" Matt said and started shaking his head

"Ugh, you're so much like Dean it's unbelievable! Dean acts the same way when he lies, I can tell you're not telling the truth."

"Well then why did _you guys_ come back so suddenly huh?" Matt shot back and when Dean and Sam had nothing to say he smiled. "See, I'm not the only one with secrets here."

Dean looked heard at Matt; he seemed to be suspicious of them, and careful around them. He had quick eyes that took in everything around him, like he was just waiting for something to….

"Fine you want to know why we're here? Because once you find out why you'll never believe us and want to get as far away as possible." Sam cut in the middle of Dean's thoughts.

"It's really that bad? What are you guys a couple of pedophiles or something?"

Sam rolled his eyes and didn't even comment on Matt's last sentence and instead replied back "We're hunters."

Matt's eyes went huge, but he composed himself quickly. "You mean like animal hunter right?"

"Uh yea, yea, that's right." Dean replied shooting Sam an angry look but Sam ignored him.

"No. We're not animal hunters. We're hunters of the supernatural. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, zombies…you name it, we hunt it." Sam said simply

Matt just stared at them for a moment, mouth wide open and Sam was expecting him to bolt out and shout that they're crazy. But instead he got a gasp and a "No way."

"Yes way. I'm telling the truth…"

"No. I mean _no way._" He said in exasperation "So am I."

* * *

The three of them were now back at the motel. Matt was here looking up the same case that they were. Sam and Dean had explained everything to Matt that they had found out about him. How he supposedly died and was buried. How the hair in the coffin matched his. How they found sulfur in it….It had taken quite awhile but Matt was finally coming around to everything that Sam and Dean were telling him. He finally was starting to believe it.

"So my name was Sam? I died almost right after birth? Sam was found on the doorstep soon after? Then a demon revived me and I guess obviously left me in the street in the next town?" Matt asked with wide eyes. "Why in the world would they want to do that?"

"We don't know. It doesn't make sense."

"God…I was…I was dead before…I came back to life." Matt gasped, shaking his head back and forth

"Hey, you're not the only one in here that was resurrected before." Dean told him, trying to comfort him

"What…you…? You too?" He asked in awe

"Yep. Although in different circumstances and it was actually a couple of months ago….I'll…I'll explain it to you later." Dean told him, not wanting to bring up the topic yet

This seemed to calm Matt a bit, knowing that Dean had died and came back too, that he wasn't the only one. "Do you think what's going around here has anything to do with me?" He questioned

"I don't know man. I don't see how you would be connected to this but there's always a chance…."

Matt sighed and shook his head again. "I don't know about you guys but I need a drink. Want to hit the bar?" He asked them.

"Oh hell yeah." Dean responded with a smirk and grabbed his jacket and headed for the door with Matt when he realized Sam wasn't following.

"Come on Sammy, let's go." Dean told him

"Go ahead, I don't want to go." Sam waved them of.

"Sam, I invited both of you. I want you to come to. I want to get to know you." Matt told him from the doorway.

"No, you guys go on. I don't feel like it. Really, I'm fine."

"Sammy." Dean growled.

"Dean. GO." Sam spoke louder this time.

Dean threw his keys onto his bed. "Matt, can you give us a second?" Dean asked him

"Sure, take as much time as you need. There's no rush. I'll wait for you in my car." He told them as he left the room.

As soon as the door closed Dean glared at Sam with what could only be anger.

"Dean…what's wrong?" Sam asked him cautiously

"_You_ are what's wrong Sam! I can't deal with your attitude anymore!" Dean practically screamed causing Sam to step back in shock

"Dean, I just don't feel like going…" Sam trying to explain

"Sure you don't Sam." Dean shook his head in annoyance "And it's just not that. I've tried to explain to you over and over again that how I feel about you and our relationship is _not _going to change, that you will always be my brother no matter what."

"Dean I know. I understand that."

"You do huh? Then why the hell did you tell Matt about us being hunters right away?? What if he wasn't a hunter! Then he would have freaked out and thought we were a bunch of psychos!" Dean slammed his fist on the motel table

"It's just…Dean he's your brother. He deserves to know the truth." Sam told him

"Yes he does. But he didn't need to know so soon! We could have eased him into it. Told him little by little. Hell, we could have given him a chance to know us better so he wouldn't freak out!"

"But Dean, he didn't freak out. He's a hunter everything's good. I thought it was best to tell him the truth right away so he knows who we are and what we do. So we didn't have to lie to him and get caught up in all the lies." Sam begged Dean to understand.

"That's a load of crap Sam. You won't even go hang out with the guy with me! It's obvious to me now that you don't want him here. Now I can't help but think you _were_ trying to scare him off back there when you told him we were hunters. That you wanted him to leave." Dean clenched his fist tight; Sam seriously thought that Dean might punch him.

"Dean, God no! I'd never do that! I don't even have a problem with him! And even if I did I would never do that to you!" Sam cried

"Save it Sam. I'm sick of you whining and feeling all sorry for yourself. I have another brother. You don't have me all to yourself anymore so stop being so selfish and actually _try_ to get to know the guy. Get over yourself because I can't handle it anymore." With that Dean turned around and slammed the door leaving a stunned Sam standing in the middle of the room with tears rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

Dean tried to enjoy the night with Matt. He got to know him more and he really liked the guy, they got along real well.

But he just couldn't enjoy himself, not without Sam, he felt like a huge chunk of himself was missing. And to make matters worse, he had screamed at Sam, saying hateful, hurtful things and then left him there. He didn't even give Sam a chance to say more than a few words.

Now when he thought back to the few things he allowed Sam to say, he realized that Sam probably wasn't trying to take Matt away from him. He just needed some time to himself. He told Matt about the supernatural because he thought he needed to know the truth and also to help out Dean. God, he was trying to help Dean this whole time but all Dean could think about was that Sam was jealous. Which maybe he was a little, but he wasn't trying to stop Dean from getting to know Matt.

"Dean? You okay?" Matt asked him. The guy had only found out he was his brother 7 hours ago and he was already worrying about him.

"No…Matt…I…I'm sorry. I need Sammy. I said some horrible things to him that I didn't mean at all. I feel so lost without him here. I…"

"Dean, it's okay. I totally understand. I want him to be here too. I mean, my biological parents adopted him, so he's actually my adopted brother too. I want to get to know him. How bout we go back, talk to him and get him to come along?" He suggested

Dean nodded gratefully. He was so glad he got a brother that was so understanding.

* * *

Matt waiting outside while Dean opened the door to find Sam asleep on the bed. The kid had dry tear streaks on his face. It seemed that the only reason the kid had fallen asleep was that he passed out from exhaustion from crying.

"Sammy." Dean said gently and tapped his brother's shoulder.

Sam didn't move an inch.

"Sammy." Dean said louder and shook him a bit.

Still, not even a twitch.

"Sam. Wake up."

Nothing.

"Sam! Quit it! This isn't funny!!" By now Dean was shaking Sam violently, trying to get any type of response from him.

"Sammy! Come on man wake up!! Sammy, please!! Oh god!!" Dean cried as he watched Sam's head fall limply to the right.

Matt heard the commotion and was now crouched next to Dean. He watched Dean slap Sam's face, rattle him and even hug him but Sam was out completely. He carefully brought a hand up to feel for Sam's pulse, something that Dean had forgotten to do in all his commotion. There was a pulse. And Sam was breathing. It was like he was….

"Dean, I think Sam is in a coma. I think he's one of the coma victims." Matt stated, swallowing the lump in his throat "This would make him the ninth victim from what I researched."

Dean became still and then suddenly started shaking. "But…last time….fifty years ago….when the tenth patient fell into a coma they all died at once…"

Dean held his unresponsive baby brother in his arms, holding on with all he had. No, he could not lose his brother; he could not lose the person that meant the world to him. He was supposed to go when he was old and lived out his life…with a wife and children at his side, not when he was 23 and the last words Dean had said to him were full of hate.

Dean never hated himself more than he did now, and that was saying something.

Sammy didn't have much longer. They needed to figure out this case now; they needed to save _his _Sammy.


	5. Explanations

_Okay just so you guys aren't confused, this story takes place before Sam found out about the demon blood. In this chapter he finds out a different way and also Yellow Eye's plans are different than in the show! Don't worry if some things seem a little confusing, it's supposed to be right now. I'll try to get things cleared up in the next chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

"There has got to be a way to stop this! I am not watching my brother die!" Dean screamed ad he pounded the laptop

They had taken Sam to the hospital and had been researching in the hospital room for hours. So far they couldn't find a thing about how to stop the coma victims. Each minute that passed got closer and closer to Sam's fate. Who knew when the next coma victim would be taken? However, mostly the victims had been taken days apart, so Dean at least felt a little more calm knowing that he might have more time to save Sam.

Matt was searching on his own laptop, looking like he was going to pass out any minute. Matt said he didn't drink coffee, so Dean suggested that he take a break.

"No way man, I want to help." Matt shook his head.

"You have been. Just go take a break, you look exhausted. It's okay." Dean told him

"You sure?" Matt warily questioned "You could use a break too."

"No. I'm fine, I got my caffeine. And besides, I can't leave Sammy."

Matt nodded his head in understanding. "Alright, I'm just going to step outside and have a smoke and I'll be right back."

"You smoke?" Dean couldn't help but ask the question. Matt didn't seem like the type to smoke. He seemed like a sporty guy but also a real good kid. Even though his clothes kind of smelt like smoke, Dean thought it was only because of the lobby where he worked wasn't non-smoking. Hunters shouldn't smoke, they led such an active lifestyle and smoking is hard on your lungs which doesn't come in handy when you're running. Man, he was already feeling protective of the kid and he barley knew him! "I'm sorry; it's none of my business. You just don't look like the smoking type."

Matt laughed and Dean was glad he didn't take offense. "Yeah, I've heard that quite a few times. It's just…I've been through a lot these past couple of years…and well….I just needed something to get my mind of it I guess…"

"It's okay." Dean told him "Hey, grab me a coffee while you're gone?"

"Sure." Matt said as he walked away.

Dean sighed and slumped in his chair next to Sam's bed. What Matt just said had gotten him thinking. Matt said he'd been through a lot these past couple of year and Dean understood. He and Sam were going through a rough time as well. Jess's death, their father's death…Sam's creepy visions….But they always had each other to get through the hard times. They always had each other to talk to for support. Matt had no one and who knew what he was going through. He had no one to help him through his problems and had no one to depend on. That's probably why he turned to smoking instead; he used other means for dealing with his problems.

Dean was determined to be there for Matt from now on though, to help him through his problems and whatever burden he was dealing with. But right now, he had more serious things to think about. He glanced at Sam lying on the bed, still as a statue, the only thing that proved to Dean that he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest. He ran a hand through his little brother's shaggy hair and tears came to his eyes. Sam was going to be okay, please let him be okay.

Dean couldn't bear think of the alternative…Sammy was going to make it through this. He _had _to make it through this. They had been through so much, there was no way a little coma was going to be the end of him, no way no how.

Dean would find a way to save him, he always did before and that wasn't going to stop now. He drank the last of his coffee and continued researching, trying to find anything that would help his brother. His last words to Sam rang in his head over and over. Telling Sam that he was selfish and to stop thinking of himself…god, how could he ever say those things! Why did he always blow up on the person he loved the most? He wondered if Sam would ever forgive him…

Matt came back in then, bringing the smell of cigarette smoke and coffee with him. He handed Dean the cup and sat back down in his own chair.

"Do you think maybe…what's going on here…I don't know. It's just so weird that I met you guys here, what are the odds of us running into each other? Do you think we were brought here on purpose? That something wanted us to meet; I mean it seems just too easy." Matt told him

"Heh, I was thinking the same thing." Dean replied "Something big is going on here, I just don't know what."

* * *

Sam opened his eyes and to his surprise he was standing in room…a crib was next to the far wall and little toys lined the shelves…it must be a nursery.

How the hell did he end up here? The last thing he remembered was Dean yelling at him for not going out with him and Matt. He understood why Dean yelled at him, but Sam just didn't feel like going out, he wished Dean would have heard him out. Dean thought Sam was trying to get rid of Matt when he was just trying to help out.

He remembered being so upset, but then he told himself that Dean didn't mean it, that Dean just took things the wrong way. He then laid down in bed and the next thing he knew….he was here.

He must be dreaming then…yeah that's it. Or…

Or he was having another vision.

"Look familiar Sammy boy?" A voice suddenly spoke from behind him. He turned and saw a man with yellow eyes smiling at him.

"You."

"Why yes, it is me."

"What do you want from me? Why won't you leave my family alone?" Sam yelled, slowly backing away from the demon.

"Oh I can't do anything to you here. This is all in your head. I'm just here to show you something."

"This is a vision." Sam gasped. "What are you going to do? Kill someone in this house??"

"Oh no, this isn't a vision. More of a flashback. You don't remember the place? This is your house Sammy. This is your room, the night your mommy died."

Sam's breath caught in his throat as he watched another man walk into the room with the same yellow eyes. He walked right up to his crib with a knife and watched as the demon cut his arm, blood dripping down into baby Sam's mouth….

"This…does this mean…I have demon blood in me…." Sam swallowed hard. No, no, no! He could not have demon blood in him, he just couldn't!

"Makes sense doesn't it? It's the reason for all your visions. You have wonderful powers within you Sammy…if you make it through the coma…" The demon started

"Wait what do you mean? Coma…am I…one of the coma victims? You're the one who's the cause of this??" Sam felt around in his pockets for a gun or something, but came away with nothing.

"I knew that the Winchester child would be a great leader. Fifty years ago this town experienced these coma victims that were done by a vengeful spirit and now he's doing it again. I just happened to lure you and that Matt boy here, so you two could go into the coma. I have nothing to do with causing the comas. I also erased all of the information on the spirit that caused the comas so you guys couldn't solve the case. So you and Matt could fall victim." It explained while it laughed

"What? What's that supposed to do? Putting me and Matt in a coma??"

"To see which one of you would make it out alive. The one that lives is the stronger one, the one that will become the demon leader."

"I am not a demon leader!" Sam bellowed

"Then perhaps it's Matt that is."

"Matt isn't one either! What if both of us live??"

"Then I'll think of something."

"Wait…I'm not even a Winchester!"

"Yes, but you were raised as a Winchester. Matt was born as one and I revived him. I put my blood into both of you. Either one of you could be the demon leader…I'm just not sure which one." The demon smirked and Sam gasped in horror when he saw his mom walk into the room.....

* * *

Dean looked over to Matt and saw that he had passed out, head lolling on his shoulder. He walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Matt, you can go back to the motel if you want. Get some sleep." Dean told him but Matt didn't stir.

"Matt? Matt? MATT!!" Dean shook him but Matt didn't budge. Oh god…he couldn't be in a coma too….

All of the sudden the machines connected to Sam began to beep wildly, along with eight other coma patients in the other rooms…

"Oh god! Sammy!! Don't you die on me!!" Dean rushed over to Sam's bed, heart pounding in his chest. In the blink of an eye, Sam's body thrashed on the bed and his eyes snapped open. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and held his brother's shaking body.

"Sammy, it's alright, it's okay. I'm here." By some miracle Sam had made it…..

"Dean! Help Matt!" Sam choked out and Dean turned around to find Matt no longer breathing….


	6. One Must Die

Matt couldn't believe the things this yellow eyed freak was telling him. That he had demon blood inside of him. That he had put demon blood into a bunch of babies with the same birthday as him. That one of those babies was Sam; Sam also had demon blood inside his veins. He was one of the comas victims along with Sam. That either he or Sam was the strongest and one of them was going to die while the other got to rule the demons.

"I am _not_ going to rule any demons! And I might not know Sam very well but I'm pretty sure he isn't going to either!" Matt yelled at the demon

"Oh no, once you all find out what's in store for you, how powerful you can be….you'll _want_ to lead the demons. But only one of you can do it."

"So what's that supposed to mean? You're going to try to kill us?"

"Oh no, what I'm doing now is just a test for you and Sam, to see who's stronger. There is a chance that you both will make it through this. If you both do, I have something in store for you. It won't be me that kills you psychic children, but you'll kill each other. Like survival of the fittest." The demon laughed

"And how do you know we will kill each other huh?" Matt demanded

"There's a pretty big group of you, there will be at least one person that will get carried away and then it will all go from there. You'll see."

"What if your stupid plan doesn't work? What if me and Sam both live?" Matt challenged

"Well, that's why I brought you together with Sam and Dean. If my brilliant plan does fail...then it will be big brother Dean that has to choose which brother to give up to the demon army. That would be pretty exciting."

Matt swallowed. If they did survive whatever the demon had in store for them…Dean would have to pick which one of them to give up…and it would be him…he just knew it. There's no way Dean would give up the brother he grew up with.

"I have high hopes for you Matt." The demon continued on "You were Mary's child by the way; I knew there was something special about her…"

"I didn't even know her…my parents…" And then Matt stopped as he remembered something. He remembered him and his parents walking into that house to get a supposed demon, getting thrown into the wall. He remembered watching the thing slowly kill his parents, having to watch every moment of their death, watched them slowly bleed out while the demon left him alone. And then he remembered its eyes….

"It was you!! You're the one that killed my parent's you son of a bitch!!" Matt growled, trying to lunge for the demon but found out that he couldn't move.

"Why yes I did, you had to get tougher, couldn't be relying on your parents while you lead the demon army now could you?"

"I'm going to kill you!!" Matt seethed, struggling against the invisible forces holding him captive

"No you won't." The demon smirked and then gasped "Oh looky here, it's time to see how strong you are. The coma victims are dying; let's see if you can hold on." And with that he vanished.

Matt could already feel himself slipping away. What reason was there to go on anyway? His parents were dead, he was all alone, destined to become some demon army leader or whatever…there was no point. Might as well just let go.

But then he heard a voice, coming from just within his consciousness.

"Come on Matt, fight it. Don't give up, you can do it. Come on little brother."

It was Dean's voice. It was his _brother's_ voice. He remembered now, he had a brother, he had family again. Dean wanted him to stay, Dean wanted him to fight…he wouldn't be alone anymore…

He opened his eyes.

* * *

"So the demon brought us here so he could put you guys into the coma thing to see how strong you were?" Dean asked. They were back in the motel room. Dean was pacing like crazy and Matt and Sam were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And you two have _demon_ blood inside of you?" Dean continued "He's going to try to bring together everyone and have all the psychics fight each other until only one is left?!"

"That's what he said." Sam told him

"But why in the world would he reveal his plans to you guys?" Dean questioned

"Maybe because we're the ones that are the 'strongest' or whatever." Matt groaned

Matt and Sam had explained the whole thing to Dean; leaving out the fact that Dean would have to give up one of them if they both didn't die.

"Man, we gotta get the hell outta here; get far away from any demons." Dean told them and started packing his things.

"But what about the angry spirit that was putting people into comas? He's still out there and everyone else died that was in the coma." Sam pointed out

"You said that yellow eyes erased all the information on this guy. There's nothing we can do." Dean told him as he finished throwing his stuff into his bags. He was upset that all those people died and he felt beyond guilty. But he couldn't help but feel extremely lucky and happy that both of his brothers made it out alive.

"You guys pack, the Impala needs gas. I'll go get her filled up and be back in ten minutes. Be ready then." Dean quickly said and sprinted out the door.

Matt and Sam were both quiet for a while. Either one of them saying anything until Sam spoke up.

"Did it…tell you about Dean? What Dean will have to do?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah…it did…I didn't want to tell him though…"

"Me either. How bout we never tell him about that? I don't think he could handle hearing that."

"Good idea." Matt agreed, they started packing their stuff until Matt spoke again "That….that demon…it killed my parents…."

Sam turned to look at Matt with wide eyes. "It killed your parents too??"

"It killed yours?" Matt gasped

"Yeah, took my mom when I was a baby and my dad a few months ago." Sam told him

"It killed my parents a little more than two years ago. Made me watch as it killed them slowly in front me…" Matt shook and his eyes filled with tears at the memory

"We'll get it Matt. We'll get it and we'll kill it. It won't get away with this." Sam told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Matt swallowed and nodded. "I'm…I _really_ need a cigarette. I'll be waiting outside if you want to come out."

Sam followed Matt outside and sat next to him on the bench as he smoked and Sam could see Matt's hands shaking.

Dean finally pulled up into the Impala as Sam got into the passenger seat and Matt got into the back.

"Don't worry you two." Dean told Matt and Sam as he put the car in drive "No demon is going to lay a head on my brothers while I'm around."

* * *

_Short, I know but I had to end it here before I go more into detail. Next chapter will reveal Matt's psychic powers and Dean will confront Sam about what he said to him before he went into the coma. (Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the fight and neither has Dean and Sam. They have just been very busy as you can tell.) Sam is still a little upset at Den about the fight and Dean is going to apologize. And there will also be some Matt/Sam/Dean bonding time! I really can't wait until I get to the last chapter of this fic because I have something awesome and unexpected in store for you guys! Muahaha!_

_And as always thanks for the reviews and please keep them coming! What did you think of the demon's plan? I'm glad you guys like the story and feel free to send me any suggestions! Oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes! It seemed like I kept spelling a lot of things wrong today!_


	7. On The Road Again

Matt didn't know why he followed Dean into his car when he told him to. He just got in without asking any questions. They had been driving for five minutes and now Matt finally realized what was going on.

He was leaving with Dean and Sam. Possibly to go hunting or whatever. But they were leaving _with him_, they were leaving _together._

It felt so good not to be alone anymore. For the past two years since his parents died he's been alone that whole time. Sure, he met people along the way but it's not like he'd ever get to know them when he's constantly moving around. This time he was moving around the country with other people and not by himself. He was hunting with _family_ again.

Hi parents had been his only family growing up and when they had died he had no one left. His life had begun a downward spiral the day they died. Maybe now, since he had family again his life would get better. Maybe now, he wouldn't feel so helpless and scared all the time.

When Dean told him to get in the car he had obeyed without a second thought. He felt like he had to do as Dean said and that Dean would keep him safe, maybe this is what it felt like to have an older brother.

He just hoped both Dean and Sam really wanted him around, wanted him to become part of their family.

"You guys didn't have to take me with you." Matt told them and watched as Sam spun around and Dean glared at him through the rear-view mirror.

"We want you to come Matt. But I didn't really think about what you had to do, I was too worried about keeping you and Sammy safe. I mean, did _you_ want to come? Did you have anything you wanted to do? Oh crap, I forgot about your car! I really wasn't thinking straight, you had a car back there and I…." Dean started

"Dean, come on. That piece of junk? It was about to give out any second. I…I do want to come, but only if it's okay with you guys. Like I told you at the bar, I was hunting alone so it's not like I'm leaving anything behind." Matt told him

"We want you to come." And this time it was Sam that said it "You're part of our family now."

Matt was glad that Sam was so understanding about this and welcomed him into the family. He was happy that from what he could tell, Sam had no anger towards him for being Dean's brother. He was also glad that Sam still considered _himself_ as part of the family. From what Dean told him the other day Sam was having a hard time with being adopted and didn't think he belonged anymore. Sam seemed to have gotten past that since then.

And from the little that Matt did talk to Sam, he liked the guy, he really did. He had talked to Dean more but he really liked both of them. They were good guys. He thought he was pretty lucky to have them as brothers.

* * *

About after two hours of driving Matt asked Dean if he could stop at a drug store.

"I just wanted to get my prescription meds." Matt had told him. "And a couple packs of cigarettes."

Matt had seemed fidgety the whole car ride and Dean was curious exactly what meds he was taking, but it wasn't any of his business so he didn't ask. However that didn't mean he couldn't worry.

So now Dean was parked in the drugstore parking lot. Sam was sitting next to him and still hadn't said a word to him the whole car ride. Dean was waiting until they had a while alone before he talked to Sam. Now seemed like the perfect time.

"Sammy?" Dean asked him gently

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled back

"I'm sorry." Dean told him truthfully

That got Sam to turn around and look at Dean. "Sorry for what?" He asked

"For treating you like shit the other day. When I thought you didn't want Matt around. I was stupid, I'm sorry." Dean ran a hand over his face; he wasn't used to having to apologize like this to Sam. It was awkward but it needed to be said.

"If I had a problem with Matt, which I don't, I would tell you. I want Matt to come along with us, to get to know him. And even if I didn't I wouldn't try to make him leave. You know that. You always complain because I always like to solve problems by talking remember? The dreaded 'chick-flick' moments." Sam grumbled. However, his tone was lighter, which proved to Dean that his brother did forgive him.

"I know Sammy. I should've known you wouldn't have tried to get Matt to leave. I know it's no excuse but it's just…I was confused too. You were upset before and I thought you still were. I didn't know what to do to make it better; I thought that you still thought I would ditch you. I was trying to comfort you, get to know Matt and make sure you both didn't feel left out. I was overwhelmed and I took it all out on you, like I usually do. I'm sorry, I'm a crappy brother." Dean sighed

"Dean you're _not _a crappy brother, not by a long shot. You're just an ass sometimes." Sam told him Dean lightly chuckled. "It's okay Dean."

"No it's not." Dean shook his head. "I treated you like shit, that's _not_ okay."

"Dean..." Sam tried again

"Sam, no. It's not okay to treat your brother like shit. Let me say this. I almost lost you and there….I couldn't find anything to help you…I felt so helpless; I thought you were going to die. I was barley holding it together Sammy. It was almost that the last words I spoke to you were out of hate. I shouldn't have said any of it no matter how frustrated I was, it's not okay."

Sam nodded and smiled a little "Fine, it's not. But I forgive you Dean."

Dean looked up and met Sam's eyes. He was so grateful that he had such a forgiving and understandable brother. "Thanks Sammy." He told him. And Sam better take this while it lasts because 'chick-flick' Dean is going to be gone in about 2 seconds. Dean doesn't know if he can take much more of this. "So we okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Sam smiled "We're good jerk."

"Bitch." Dean shot back, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Then he reached over to the radio and blasted his music.

Matt finally came out five minutes later with a lit cigarette in his mouth and shopping bag full of stuff in one hand. He opened it up and threw some bags of candy at Dean through his opened window.

"Just some stuff for us for the road." Matt told him. Dean could tell from the look in his eyes that Matt was hoping he and Sam would like the stuff.

"Hmm…" Dean said while sorting through the bags of candy. "Hershey's Candy Mix, there you go Sammy." He tossed the bag to his brother. "Mini Nestle Crunch, alright…and…OH! M&M's!! Dean said in excitement as Sam rolled his eyes

"Nice choice, man." Dean smiled at Matt before ripping into the bag and popping a large handful into his mouth

"Give him a bag of those and you'll have him occupied for quite a while. I give him some whenever I want time to myself." Sam shook his head and laughed

"Shut up." Dean mumbled through a mouthful of candy.

"Gross. Chew with your mouth closed." Sam said disgusted

"You're not my mother."

"Alright then." Matt laughed as he finished his cigarette, obviously not used to the brotherly bickering. "I'm going to have another smoke and then I'll get back in the car."

"Take as long as you want." Dean decided not to comment on Matt's smoking even though he wanted to and waved the bag of M&M's at him. "I wanna finish these."

Mat had no idea what he was getting himself into with these two.

* * *

**One Week Later**

Dean sighed. Of course the first hunt the three of them go on is connected to Sam and Matt. This Andy kid was born the same day as them and where Sam has visions, he has the power to make people do anything he wants with his mind. Matt probably had some sort of power too, but he hadn't told Sam or Dean.

However Andy wasn't the problem. He was a good guy. His 'evil' twin brother Anson was the one causing trouble.

Anson was trying to make Andy's girlfriend Tracy jump off of a bridge. Luckily Andy's powers didn't work on Sam or Matt; they assumed Anson's wouldn't either. But they knew the powers would work on Dean. Sam had told Dean to stay away, hide in the bushes with a sniper and when he had good aim, shoot Anson.

But Dean didn't like this at all. He didn't like being so far away when his brothers were in on all of the action. All he could do was listen and wait.

"You don't have to do this." Sam was telling Anson

"But it's so much fun. The man with the yellow eyes has big plans for us so I've been practicing so much. And unlike my brother here I believe I'm strong enough to have my powers even work on you two, my own kind." He smirked and looked at Matt and Andy. "You two, stay."

Dean watched in horror as Matt couldn't walk from the spot he was in. He went to aim for Anson when he discovered he couldn't move either.

"Now I'm going to have your brothers watch as you kill yourself." He smiled at Sam. "Now jump off this bridge."

Dean's eyes widened and he screamed as Sam climbed to the edge of the bridge and jumped off….

* * *

_OK, don't worry! I'm NOT going to kill Sammy! Something will save him and you might have a pretty good idea as to what! Let me hear your ideas! Were you glad Sam and Dean made up? Do you like how I give glimpses of Matt's point-of-view too? Let me know what else you'd like to see or what you would like to see more of! I'll go more into depth about Matt in the next chapter but this had to happen first, you'll see why! Thanks for reading and it would be awesome if you could please review. I've gotten tons of author alerts last chapter but not many reviews. I really like knowing what my readers thin so please review, it doesn't have to be long or anything, just let me know what you think! Thanks for your support!_


	8. Secrets

_Yes, this is kind of my version of season 2 with Matt in it. As you can see though, some things are very different. Like Sam and Matt having the dreams with Yellow eyes in it and Anson's powers working on Sam. Different things will happen in my fic where they never happened in the episodes, so it will be different and have different turns! Oh yeah, and those of you who asked about Matt's meds, that will be a part in the next chapter! In this chapter we find out more of how Matt had a hard life and Dean tells Sammy about what their father said to him before he died! I hope you like it and please tell me what you think and what you'd like to see! Thanks for all your reviews and support!_

_Oh and if anyone didn't already know I have a new story up called 'A Gift of Release' Check it out if you want! A summary of it is inside!_

* * *

"SAMMY!!" Dean screamed as he lost sight of his brother falling from the bridge. There's no way he would be able to survive that fall, it was impossible….oh god….his brother was about to die…

But Dean was in for a huge surprise as he saw Sam _floating up _into the air instead of _falling down. _Sam's eyes were huge and his breathing was extremely heavy, but he was alive. He was being pulled back onto the bridge somehow…

And then Dean was finally able to take his eyes off of Sam for moment and that's when he saw Matt staring straight at Sam, eyes never leaving Sam's body until Sam gently hit the floor. It was almost as if….

"What in the world?" Anson mumbled in awe as he watched Sam fall back onto the bridge. In his distraction Tracy was able to jump on him and knock him down, ending the spell he had put on everyone's minds.

Dean felt himself become released from Anson's orders, he could now move around freely. He grabbed the sniper and waited for Tracy to get off of Anson. She fell off of him and Anson stood up. Before he could give another order to anyone Dean shot with perfect aim and Anson fell, dead.

Dean quickly rushed over to Sam who was still on the ground.

"Sammy. Oh thank god, are you okay?" He helped his little brother up and checked him over for injuries, there were none.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Sam said, sounding like he was in some sort of daze. "How…?"

Dean just turned to look up at Matt and Sam followed his movement. Matt was standing with his head down, blood pouring from his nose, his whole body shaking violently. And then he passed out.

* * *

"Hey Matt, you waking up there buddy?"

Matt moaned at the sound of Dean's voice and turned his head away…god his head hurt like hell…it felt like he had a migraine…

"Matt, you gotta wake up. I gotta see if you're okay, I have to know what's wrong." Dean said again

Matt didn't want to open his eyes but it felt so good to hear someone who cared about him…who wanted to help him. He hadn't heard that since his parents died. He missed it.

So slowly Matt opened his eyes and was greeted with both Sam and Dean hovering over him.

"Wh…what??" He asked groggily and winced at the pain in his head

"Your head hurting?" Sam asked and Matt nodded and Sam continued "Yeah, I thought so. My head kills me too when my visions happen."

And then it all came flooding back to Matt. Andy and Anson…Sam jumping over the bridge…using his power to help Sam…

"Hey, hey. Relax Matt, it's okay." Dean told him and Matt realized that he started hyperventilating. He took deep breaths until he calmed down.

"What happened to Andy and Anson?" Matt asked them

"Dean was able to shoot Anson and Andy made the cops believe some ridiculous story so none of us got in trouble." Sam told him

"Oh, okay…good." Mat said. He didn't know what else to say. He didn't want Sam and Dean to see him as a freak or weirdo because of these powers he had. It was true that Sam had visions because of the demon but Matt had these weird telekinesis powers…it was a lot different then simply just having visions.

"Matt…is that the power you have…like Sammy has visions?" Dean asked him calmly

Matt took a deep shaky breath and held his head in his hands.

"Hey, it's alright…you don't have to talk about it." Dean told him and put a hand on his shoulder.

But Matt realized he had to talk about it or he would eventually go crazy. He had to share this with someone. And now he finally had people that cared about him again.

"My parents dieing wasn't the only reason I started smoking." Matt started. "A few months after my parents died I realized that I could…move things. If I was really upset, angry, scared or something…when my emotions were strong…I could move stuff. It scared the crap outta me. And I could move them in any direction, not just towards me. I could even move _people_. One time this guy was giving me trouble at a bar…I've never been the type to cause trouble so I just ignored him. But he was really getting on my nerves. Man, I just _looked _at him and he went flying backwards into the wall. I was so scared…I didn't know what was happening to me and I had no one to talk to."

Both Sam and Dean were silent for a while before Dean spoke up.

"It's okay Mat. You have us now. You can tell us anything."

Matt nodded. "And then…when Sam jumped over that bridge…I was so scared…and then suddenly I could use my powers and I was able to pull him up."

"Matt. Thank you. So much. You saved my life man." Sam told him with sincerity

"Yeah. Thank you." Dean told him and Matt could see how thankful he was

"No problem." Matt smiled

"But wait a second." Dean said suddenly "I thought your powers couldn't work on each other. Andy's couldn't work on you guys."

Matt and Sam both looked at each other then. It was true; their powers _shouldn't _have worked on each other. But Anson's had worked on both Sam and Matt and Matt had used his telekinesis on Sam…

"I...you're right…I don't know…" Matt said

"There's gotta be some reason why they worked…" Sam said, thinking thoughtfully

"Stop thinking so hard geek boy. Just forget it. It's not important anyway. What's important is that you two are safe." Dean told them and punched Sam in the shoulder hard.

"Ow! Would you quit it Dean!" Sam growled

"I would if you weren't so whiny."

"I am _not_ whiny!"

"See? Right there. You just whined."

"Did not!"

"You just did it again!"

Matt shook his head and smiled. These two were quite a pair. He hoped he could one day have the same relationship with them as they did with each other. But right now he still kind of felt like an outsider. He'd figured he'd leave them alone with their brotherly bickering and got up from the bed.

"Umm…I'm going to go outside and have a smoke…you two have fun."

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Do you agree with me? He does whine a lot doesn't he?"

"And you're an ass!" Sam retorted

Matt laughed "I'm not joining sides. You guys can figure this out by yourselves." And even when he was outside the bickering could still be heard loud and clear…

* * *

Matt got really comfortable with both Sam and Dean over the weeks. He found that he was actually happy for once and was smoking less. He and Sam actually had quite a bit in common and it was so easy to talk to him. And Dean...he was such a jokester, had one unique personalitly that's for sure. But Matt already saw Dean as a big brother and knew he could go to him for any problems he was having. It was really nice to have them around.

Matt really noticed how close they both were when they were stuck in the town with the demonic virus. How Sam got infected and Dean stayed locked up in that room with him, even though Sam could kill him. Dean didn't want to go on without Sam. He really wished that sooner or later they would feel the same way about him. But he couldn't rush it, Sam and Dean had known each other for 23 years and they only knew him for a little more than a month.

Sam ended up being immune to the virus and Matt assumed that he would be too, because of the demon blood.

After that hunt Dean asked Matt if he could have some time with Sam alone and Matt waited in the car as they talked. When they came back Sam seemed angry and Dean seemed sad. They both were silent for the rest of the day and Matt decided not to ask why.

* * *

Sam climbed out of bed carefully. He always had to share with Dean now that Matt was sharing a room with them. Dean had hated that so much, but he would never ask Matt to go sleep in a separate room just because he wanted his own bed. He eventually sucked it up but would never ever talk about it and warned Sam that if he brought it up he would knock out his teeth.

Sam sighed. He couldn't believe what Dean had just told him earlier. That their father said that Dean would have to kill Sam if he couldn't save him from the plans Yellow Eye's had for him. He had to leave to find out some answers. He wasn't mad at Dean, he was mad at their father. He really shouldn't leave without letting Dean know but if Sam asked Dean if they could find out answers he knew Dean wouldn't allow it.

Sam looked at Matt and realized he better ask Matt if he wanted to go. Matt had demon blood in him as well and he deserved to find out more about what Yellow Eye's was planning. They already knew that Yellow Eye's wanted them to kill each other and he was going to get all the psychics together. Andy never knew about the plan but Anson had…maybe if they could find other psychics they could ask them what they knew and warn them about what was going to happen….

So Sam shook Matt awake gently and put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything to wake Dean. He motioned for Matt to come outside with him and Matt nodded. He quickly and quietly got dresses and met Sam outside.

"Sam, what's going on?" He asked him

Sam told Matt the whole thing about what Dean had told him and his idea to go find other psychics.

"So…if your dad…our dad…said Dean would have to kill you if he couldn't save you…that would probably mean me too."

Sam didn't respond and Matt took that as a yes. "Do you think what Yellows Eyes told us about Dean having to kill us was the same thing...my…our…dad saying that he had to kill us?" Matt asked

"I don't know. From the way I understood it dad said I would have to be killed if I went evil. Yellow Eyes said Dean would have to kill us if his plan didn't work. I think it's two different things entirely."

"Do you think…would Dean…do it? Kill us?"

"Not a chance." Sam told him and both were quiet for a while

"Do you want to come with me?" Sam asked Matt finally

"Yeah." Matt nodded "But what about Dean?"

"He would never allow us to go if we told him. He'll call our cells in the morning freaking out and I'll explain it to him." Sam told him

"Okay then." Matt said "Let's go."

And neither of them had any idea what they were truly getting into.


	9. Don't Leave

The further they walked the worse Matt started to feel. He really did want to find out more about his powers and what was in store for him. And he also wanted to find the other people who had demon blood in them. But was leaving Dean alone while they go out really the right answer?

He didn't think so.

Matt knew he would be so upset if Dean and Sam left him alone, even if it was for a good reason. Matt hated being alone, his downward spiral after his parents died proved that. Matt remembered how Dean had talked about when Sam went away to college. He also remembered how Dean said he'd missed him. But it was more than that, one look into Dean's eyes and Matt could tell that Dean was terrified when Sam was gone. Dean seemed to hate being alone as much as Matt did.

And if Sam left Dean again….well…Matt just assumed that wouldn't be such a great idea. Especially if both of them left.

Sam said that Dean wouldn't let them go out finding answers, that he wouldn't understand and they had to do this alone. Well, that might be true but if Sam really wants answers he can go out alone because Matt's not going.

"Sam, I can't do this."

Sam turned around and looked at Matt with a weird expression. "Why not?" He asked

"I do want to find answers Sam but….I think it's too cruel that we leave Dean here alone." He explained

"But Dean wouldn't understand if we tell him we need to find answers. He wouldn't let us."

"If we explain it to him maybe he will. It's better than leaving him here alone."

An expression came on Sam's face that Matt couldn't quite read but it was gone before he could say anything.

"Listen Sam, Dean just doesn't seem like the type of guy that likes being left alone. I think he would be pretty hurt if we did this. I know I would be and you probably would be too." Matt told Sam

Sam just stared at Matt for a second before he shook his head. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. God, I can't take out my problems on Dean even if I don't mean to."

"So are we going to talk to him about this?" Matt asked

"Yeah. Man, why didn't I think of that! Dean hates being alone, he thinks everyone he loves will abandon him and here I am about to do the one thing he fears most." Sam sighed

"It's okay. You still know Dean better than I ever will. Sometimes we know someone so well that we think they won't be upset by our actions. We think that they'll understand why we did what we did. I was that way with my parents. I did things that hurt them thinking that they wouldn't feel upset because they know that I love them." Matt explained to Sam

Sam nodded. "We should go back inside before he wakes up and notices that we're gone."

"Yeah." Matt replied and they started walking back to the motel. Before they walked in the door Sam stopped him.

"Hey Matt…thanks."

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning to find Dean and Matt eating something for breakfast at the little motel table.

"Morning sunshine." Dean chuckled and threw the inedible looking food at him.

And just like that, just from hearing Dean's laugh, Sam knew he made the right decision in not leaving last night. All thanks to Matt.

The thing Sam did not expect was for Dean to actually allow him to try to find some answers about his powers. But after some yelling, arguing and explaining Dean seemed to understand. He told Sam that they could take a small break off of hunting for Sam to figure things out. Because after all this was a shocking revelation to Sam and he needed some time to think. Matt was right after all, Dean did understand.

So that was how they ended up in a new motel room with a girl named Ava bursting in, telling Sam that he was in danger. Of course Dean and Matt were out eating at a diner, bringing food back for Sam because he wasn't hungry and really just felt like researching.

The girl ended up being a physic too, just like him and Matt. She had a vision of Sam dieing. Sam tried to explain to her that she was like him, and that they all might be in danger but the girl freaked. He couldn't calm her down.

"You see this?" She pointed to the ring on her finger. "I'm getting married in a week! I don't have time for this!"

Man, where was Dean when you needed him??

* * *

"Okay, I don't know about you but that food was disgusting." Matt groaned to Dean.

"Tell me about it. And that's saying something if _I _didn't like the food." Dean laughed as they stopped at the gas station across from the motel they were staying at.

Dean got out of the car and paid. As he came out of the building he noticed Matt was leaning up against the wall smoking a cigarette.

"Is that only your first one today?" Dean asked happily

"Yeah." Matt told him and took a drag. "I'm down to two or three a day now."

"I've noticed." Dean smiled "That's great; you'll be smoke-free in no time."

Matt chuckled and Dean went to fill up the Impala.

They were about to get into the Impala and drive the few hundred feet to the motel when Dean noticed something.

There was someone on the roof of a building across from the motel. And he had a sniper aimed right at their room.

"Shit! Matt come on!" Dean yelled and took off

* * *

The next thing Dean knew he was waking up tied to a chair and gagged. Matt was lying across from him tied up on another chair. He was so worried about Sammy that he barley registered what he was doing. He remembered beating up the person that was about to shoot Sammy. He remembered that the person was Gordon and also being knocked out by Gordon. Matt must not have fared any better.

"Well, well well…." Gordon slowly stepped into the room snickering. He walked up to Dean and took the gag off.

"What the hell do you want!?" Dean growled at the sadistic hunter

"I just can't believe it you know. Matt here is your brother too? So strange." He shook his head

"How do you…"

"I've been following you guys around for a while." He answered simply

"Here for revenge? Because it was me that beat you up last time. Don't take it out on my brothers." Dean spat

"Don't worry Dean. I forgive you for that. We all make mistakes don't we? No, I'm here for your brothers. You see your brothers aren't ordinary people. They've got something evil inside them and they need to be stopped."

"Leave them alone."

"No can do Dean. Sammy will be coming here son to try to save you. And when he does….." Gordon tossed a grenade in his hand. "Poor little Sammy will trip on the wire and….well you know the rest."

"Sammy won't fall for a simple trip wire." Dean laughed

"Yeah. I know that. That's why I have two." He laughed as he watched Dean's face pale. "And for Matt here….well I'm going to have some fun with him before I kill him. You know he watched his parents get beat up right in front of him? Powerless to stop it? Well he's going to watch it happen again, but this time he'll watch his big brother get tortured."

"You sonuva bitch! Leave him alone!" Dean screamed and struggled uselessly against his restraints. Gordon placed the gag back over his mouth.

"Wakey wakey Matt." Gordon said and slapped Matt's face, making him jolt awake.

"What the…." Matt shook his head and then he noticed Gordon. "You…"

Gordon turned back to Dean. "I know a lot about Matt here too. Met up with him at a bar once, right after his parents died. Kid was a wreck, still is. Addicted to cigarettes and anti-depressants." He stopped when he saw the look of shock cross Dean's face. "What? You didn't know about the drugs?"

Gordon then turned to Matt. "That's not very nice. Can't confine in your own brother? That's sad. I wonder how you'll react when I do this…" Gordon spun around again and punched Dean across the jaw, Matt gasping in horror, his eyes wide.

"Let him go! Stop it!" Matt screamed and it was obvious that the kid was terrified. This was his worst fear, watching his family gets mutilated right in front of him.

"I don't think so." Gordon smiled and with that he punched Dean again and again before he slipped on some brass knuckles. "This should really do the trick, shouldn't it Matt?" And Gordon slammed his fist into the side of Dean's face, blood splattering from his mouth and onto the wall.

"Looky here at what I've been warming up for you." Gordon smirked at the both of them and pulled out a metal rod from the fire he had lit in the old fireplace. The end of the rod was glowing from the fire it had been sitting in. Gordon walked up to Dean, lifted up his shirt and touched the rod to his bare skin.

Dean screamed through the gag and Matt freaked out so bad the he toppled over in his chair, still attached to it.

Gordon slowly moved the burning rod up and down Dean's skin. Tears sprung from Dean's eyes and bile came up in his throat. However, it seemed as though Matt was the one getting tortured. He was hyperventilating and his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, his body jerky in wild spasms.

Gordon pulled the rod away and laughed, looking at Dean's bloody and horribly bruised face. "Aww poor kid, that brother of yours. Doesn't help that he doesn't have his drugs with him either. Probably going through withdrawal. And what kind of brother were you not to notice he was addicted to those things?" Gordon stopped when he heard a noise from outside. "And speaking of brothers, here comes your other one right now."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I put some hurt!Dean in there for you too! Let me know what you think! Oh and **check out the poll in my profile too!** It's about new story plots!!_


	10. Run Away

_Thanks for all the awesome reviews! This story is actually nearing its end soon! Hope you're enjoying it!_

_

* * *

_

Sam slowly opened the backdoor to the abandoned cabin and looked around. Ava had said she saw him get blown into pieces upon entering. Sam spotted a trip wire not too far where he was standing. Looking some more he spotted a second trip wire. Thinking carefully he backed up and pulled off both of his shoes and threw one at the first wire.

He got out of the way as the grenade attached to it exploded and he heard Dean's muffled screams. Sam winced at Dean's screams; he's probably thinking that Sam got blown up.

Sam threw his other shoe and the second wire and the grenade exploded as well. Dean screamed even louder this time and Gordon laughed with pleasure.

"Want to see what's left of your brother?" Gordon chuckled and Sam hid on the right side of the doorway and pulled out his gun. Once Gordon entered Sam quickly whacked him on the back of the head hard with the butt of his gun. Gordon tumbled to the floor and Sam hurried into the next room.

What Sam saw next filled him with an anger like he'd never felt before. First of all, Matt was on the ground, shaking furiously, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. But that wasn't the hard part, on the other side of the room his brother was tied to a chair and gagged, his whole face bloody and bruised. Not only that but Dean's shirt was ripped off of him, revealing not only bruises but many long burn marks, as if Gordon trailed a burning object down his chest.

Both of Dean's eyes were swollen shut but Sam could see a couple tears coming out of his eyes and his body was shaking as if he was sobbing. Dean was _crying. _Sam wondered if it was because of his injuries but then he realized that since Dean wasn't able to see at the moment he thought Sam was still dead.

"Dean!" Sam called out and rushed towards his brother. Dean jumped in the chair at the sound of Sam's voice and his head wildly spun around as if trying to look for Sam. Sam quickly untied him and got rid of the gag around his mouth.

" 'mmy?" Dean mumbled through already swollen lips.

"It's okay Dean. I'm right here, he didn't blow me up. Don't worry." Sam told Dean, quickly hugging his brother to him for a moment before letting go. Dean had calmed down now at the realization that his brother was okay.

"I'll be right back Dean. I just gotta take care of some business." Sam told him with a fierce anger in his tone.

First Sam untied Matt from his fallen chair and then walked into the other room where Gordon was knocked out. His whole body filled with rage at what this freak had done to his brother, he wanted to kill him so bad….But that wasn't who Sam was, he didn't kill.

But that didn't mean he couldn't beat the crap outta Gordon.

Sam threw punch after punch at Gordon's face and jaw, also using his gun to get harder blows. He then grabbed the rod that Gordon had left in the fireplace and trailed it down his body before stabbing him in the arm with it. Gordon then awakened, his whole body jumping up in pain before Sam knocked him out with a blow to the head again. Finally Sam stood back and spit in Gordon's face before walking back to his brother.

* * *

Sam eventually got both Dean and Matt out into the Impala (he had to drag Matt out since he was still out of it). After getting them both in the car Sam called the cops to tell them where Gordon was and then raced back to the hotel. There he was able to treat Dean's wounds and Matt had finally passed out. Both Dean and Matt were able to get some rest but Sam wasn't so lucky. He just couldn't get the picture of Dean tied to that chair and bleeding out of his head. Finally after hours he passed out from exhaustion next to Dean.

The next morning when Sam woke up Dean was still asleep next to him, his face even more swollen the night before. Sam checked on his injuries and replaced the bandaged on his chest, being careful not to wake him.

Sam turned to check if Matt was okay and found the bed empty. He peeked out the window to see Matt sitting on the bench outside their room smoking. Sam opened the door to come outside and Matt jumped. He turned away once he saw Sam.

Sam walked up to him and went to sit down when he saw that there was about seven cigarette butts on the bench. Geeze, so much for Matt trying to quit. Matt saw Sam's expression and quickly swiped them away. He took one last long drag of his cigarette almost regretfully and put it out, throwing it to the ground as well. He blew smoke out of his mouth slowly as Sam sat down next to him.

Sam knew why Matt had the panic attack back in the abandoned cabin. When Gordon had called him and told him he had Matt and Dean he said he was going to make Matt re-experience his worst nightmare. Sam remembered how Matt had told him about watching his parents get tortured and killed, this time he had to watch Dean get beaten. Gordon had also told Sam about the drug addiction to anti-depressants.

"It's okay. He's alive you know." Sam told him quietly

Matt shook his head wildly and put his head in his hands. "I had to watch him get tortured. I had to watch it and I couldn't do anything about it. I was too busy hyperventilating to even use my powers to help Dean."

"It's not your fault Matt." Sam told him sternly

"Yes it is. If I never came into the picture this would have never happened to Dean. All I'm doing is messing everything up in your lives." He said and reached into his pockets to grab a bottle of pills-his antidepressants. "Let me guess, that freak told you about these too?" He shook his head and dumped four into his hand-obviously more than the required dosage-and swallowed them dry all at once.

"Matt…we can help you with your addictions. Me and Dean. You don't have to go through this alone."

"No." Matt said stubbornly and reached into his pocket once again, this time pulling out his cigarettes. He quickly stuck it in his mouth and lit it. "I don't want you to" He said through the cigarette clenched between his teeth. "I don't want you guys to have this burden laid on you too, it's too much. I won't let you."

Matt then stood up. "I'm going to buy some more cigarettes." He told Sam and then left before turning around again.

And Sam couldn't shake away the feeling of finality that came with Matt's words.

* * *

Over the next couple of days Dean was able to open his eyes and talk normally although the swelling was still prominent on his face. He also had a hard time getting up from the burns on his chest.

What made Sam's stress even worse was the fact that when he went to check up on Ava, she had been missing. And he had found sulfur on her windowsill. A demon had taken her.

They were trying to figure out what to do next, or at least Sam and Dean were. Matt had remained very quiet, as though he was planning something out. Dean tried talking to him as well but this time Matt didn't even bother to respond, just got up and walked outside to smoke again.

Sam woke up in the middle of the night a couple days later with a bad feeling. He looked next to him and saw that Dean was fine and breathing. He calmed down a bit and went to look at Matt's bed. He was gone, and so were all of his things, suitcase and everything.

Sam woke Dean up and told him that Matt had taken off.

"That son of a bitch!" Dean growled "We try to help him and he just runs away!"

Sam turned on the light and saw a note on Matt's bed. He picked it up. All it said were four simple words.

_Don't look for me._

Dean saw the note and scowled, he turned around to punch his fist at the wall, seething.

Sam couldn't believe it. After telling Sam not to leave Dean for a little bit, why in the world would Matt leave for good?


	11. Saving Lives

_Last chapter! Lot's happens in this one! Hope you like it and the twist at the end!!_

* * *

While Dean was letting out a long string of curse words Sam was busy packing all of their things. Matt couldn't have gotten too far, could he?

Dean turned around to find Sam carrying their bags standing by the door. His still-swollen face was bright red with anger and also confusion.

"What are you doing?" He asked Sam

"I got our stuff packed. So we can go look for Matt." He explained

"Who cares." Dean shrugged it off and crossed his arms against his chest. "If that freak wants to take off than we'll let him."

Sam sighed and leaned against the wall. "You don't mean that Dean."

"So what if I don't? He obviously doesn't want us looking for him so why should we bother? At least our stuff won't stink like cigarettes anymore." He snorted

"Dean…" Sam rolled his eyes. His brother could be so damn stubborn.

"What??" Dean growled

"Matt has addiction problems Dean. And bad ones at that. You know as well as I do that they've been out of control lately, even with us trying to get him to stop. He's out there alone now Dean, his addictions could very much kill him."

Dean's face changed after Sam said that. It no longer held anger but sadness and worry.

"Let's go." He said and walked out the door.

* * *

A week passes and there is still no sign of Matt. Whenever they try to call his cell they get a message saying the number is out of service-which is a good sign that it got smashed.

But the problem is that Matt could be anywhere in the country or even the world. And they have no hints to where he's been.

Dean's pacing through the motel room, trying to think of where to go next. He's been a nervous wreck since Matt left. God, Sam just doesn't understand why Matt would take off like that when he knew that Dean hated being abandoned.

"Dean, I'm going down to the vending machine to get something to drink. You want anything?" Sam asked his brother after a couple of minutes of watching him pace.

Dean shook his head no so Sam left the room and walked down the second floor of the motel to where the vending machines were. He put his money in and while he was deciding what to get he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Sam turned around, expecting to see Dean but instead he saw a man who was probably in his early fifties.

"Uhh, yes?" Sam asked awkwardly

"I think you know what I want Sam. It's time." The man said and his eyes flashed yellow. Sam knew there was no escaping so he let out a scream in hopes that Dean would hear him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sam woke up with a groan. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that he was definitely not at the motel.

"Sam?" Someone asked him and the voice sounded familiar. He turned around to find Andy looking at him curiously.

"Andy?? What are you doing here?" Sam groaned as he pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I wish I knew. One minute I'm walking down the street, next minute I'm here. I got here yesterday. But the others got here at different times." He told Sam

"The others? What are you talking about?" Sam didn't understand what Andy meant.

"The other people with the special powers like us. It's weird."

"Others?? How many other people are here Andy?"

"Other than me there's four. Two girls and two other guys. Some girl named Lily and one named Ava. A guy named Jake…."

"Ava." Sam gasped "Oh my god…"

"You know her?" Andy questioned

"Yeah, I thought she disappeared about a month ago but apparently she ended up here." Sam said in wonder

"Oh, wow. Well she seems pretty scared. Not as scared as….wait! I can't believe I forgot! After all this commotion in finding you I totally forgot! Your brother's here, Matt." He said and slapped his head.

"What?? Matt's here?!" Sam said in awe. So this is where Matt had been!

"I'll bring you to him." Andy told him and led Sam through a couple other rooms where he found four people sitting around, including Matt.

Matt looked up when he saw Sam and his mouth opened in shock. Sam hurried over and he knelt down next to Matt. It was then that he noticed Matt was shaking.

"Sam…" Matt muttered

"Matt, what's wrong with you?" Sam gasped. Matt was a sickly pale color and he looked like he hadn't gotten very much sleep at all.

"Ran out of cigarettes and my meds. Who knew I would quit like this heh?" Matt managed a shaky small smile.

Sam shook his head. "How long have you been here?"

"About a week. I went out to have a smoke at that motel we were at and the next thing I know there's that fricken' demon and I end up here."

"Oh my god…me and Dean thought you left! There was a note of your bed saying not to look for you!"

"I never wrote any note! Oh man…Dean must be pissed off…." He moaned

"That's the understatement of the year." Sam chuckled slightly and then Matt and Sam just sat there staring at each other for a few seconds, a silent conversation going on. They both knew why they were here, they remembered the dream where the yellow-eyed demon said that they'd have to kill each other and that only one would make it out alive. But they were both determined to have both of them make it out and to have the demon dead.

"You know." Sam whispered to Matt. "When I got knocked out it was around 5 o' clock. It looks like it's about noon now. I'm pretty sure Dean knows I've been taken. That gives him a good amount of time to come looking for us."

"But how will he know where we are?" Matt asked with disappointment.

"Don't worry. Dean will find a way. He always does." Sam assured him before turning around to face the other people in the room.

"Sam." Ava called to him "I guess you were right about the whole 'we're wanted for something' thing."

"You guys know why we're here too?" Sam asked

"We all had this dream of a man with yellow eyes telling us that we're destined for great things. He told us that whoever makes it out alive is going to be so powerful." Andy explained. "Did you have that dream too?"

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled

"Well, we're just going to have to fight to the death than?" The other guy who must be Jake said.

"No. No one is going to kill each other. We can find a way to escape." He told them

"That won't work." The girl with black hair, Lily, spoke up. "There used to be someone else here, another girl. She freaked out and left. A couple minutes later her body was torn to pieces for us all to see."

"Well no one's going to die. We'll find a way out. I'm not going to kill anyone and I know my brother's not going to either." Sam spoke for both him and Matt.

"Me either, I don't want anything to do with my powers." Andy said and shook his head.

"Mine scare me to death. Sometimes when I touch someone I can make their heart stop just like that, it happened before. I don't want to kill anyone else." Lily said sadly

"They're not that bad." Ava said and walked around the room. "You can do awesome things with them. Like this." She said and twisted her hand, in a second Lily's head snapped and she fell to the ground dead.

"Oh my God!! Ava! What are you doing?!" Sam shouted

"War's on." She smiled wickedly

"No, Ava. You don't have to do this!" Sam yelled at her while helping Matt up.

"Oh Sam, you don't know how great it feels. To be in control, to be so powerful. I've been here even longer than him." She said and pointed at Matt. "About a month. And there have been more people with powers here. I've gone through every single one of them. I guess you could say I'm the champion."

"Why are you doing this?" Andy whispered in shock

"Because I'm destined for great things." She smirked and twisted Andy's neck as well.

"Oh God…" Sam whispered

"And now you and your brother are next. But I think I'll go a little slower for you two." She laughed and slammed both Sam and Matt into a wall; ever so slowly the breath was leaving their lungs, choking them to death.

But what Ava didn't know was that Jake had snuck up behind her. Before she had time to register anything he stabbed her in the back of the neck multiple times.

"Come on." He said to Sam and Matt. "Let's try to find a way out of here."

* * *

Matt was walking behind Sam and Jake who were talking about something. He didn't bother trying to pay attention because his withdrawal symptoms were so bad he had to just concentrate on where he was going.

They had been wandering around the town for a while now and Jake seemed to be getting a little impatient. He looked up when he heard arguing coming from the two of them and then Jake was on top of Sam, punching him.

"Hey! Get off of him!" Matt yelled and jumped on top of Jake. He got him off of Sam but his movements were so shaky he couldn't get a punch in. Jake flipped him over and pulled out a knife. Lucky for him though Sam was able to get up and whack Jake in the back of the head, knocking him out.

"Should we….should we….kill him?" Matt asked uncertainly

"No." Sam sighed "I'm not going to give into the demon's plans. Let's go." He helped Matt up and the continued their journey on trying to find a way out.

After a couple of minutes Matt heard a car pull up. They braced themselves but were filled with relief when they saw it was only the Impala. Dean had come.

Dean got out of the car with some older man Matt had never seen before.

"Sammy!" Dean called out in happiness and then he saw Matt too. "Matt?!" Even more relief washed over his features.

But then Dean's expression quickly changed to fear. "MATT LOOK OUT!!" He yelled and started sprinting towards him.

Matt heard the footsteps and panting behind him. Oh god, it was probably Jake, coming to end him for good. But just as he was ready to feel pain he was pushed out the way by Sam. Matt fell to the ground as he heard Dean scream. He looked up just in time to see Sam get stabbed twice in the back by Jake.

Sam fell to his knees and Dean ran to catch him before he hit the ground. The older man took off after Jake who was making a run for it.

Matt watched in horror as Dean clutched Sam tightly to him, whispering reassurances to him gently. He tried to keep Sam's head up but it lolled to the side like a rag doll. Dean kept calling out his name getting no response.

And then Dean let out a yell so heart-wrenching and horribly sad that Matt knew what had happened.

Sam had died.

Sam had died because of him, because he couldn't look out for himself.

No, there's no way this was supposed to happen. Sam wasn't supposed to die. God, there was no way Dean would be able to live with this. He saw how close the two were, Dean would just kill himself.

Or make a deal.

But he wasn't going to let Dean have time to do that. He got up and ran to the Impala and opened the truck. He got the things he needed from it and ran off….in search for a crossroads.

* * *

Dean had finally brought Sam's body into the Impala by much coaxing from Bobby. He sat in the back with Sam's head in his lap, aimlessly running his hand through Sam's hair and whispering to him. It still was surreal to him…his baby brother couldn't be gone…

If he was there was only one thing he could do. He had to get Sam back, even if it meant sacrificing his own life.

"Dean?" He heard Sam's voice whisper. Great, now he was hearing things! He laughed heartlessly to himself until he felt Sam _move._

Slowly Dean looked down to see Sam staring at him, blinking slowly and groaning. What…what in the world…?? He had checked Sam's pulse…he had been dead! But then again, he couldn't be a shape shifter or a demon because he hadn't left Sam's side this whole time! Sammy was alive! He didn't know how or why but he didn't care. He helped his brother sit up and wrapped him in his arms, crying softly.

"Dean?? Dean, what's going on? What happened?" Sam was obviously confused and didn't have a clue to why Dean was hugging him.

Dean looked at Sam's wound on his back and saw that while there was a scar, the wound was closed.

Some miracle had happened and healed his Sammy for him.

Then Dean heard a knock on the window and saw Matt standing on the other side, smiling. Dean rolled down the window to talk to him.

"Matt! Where the Hell have you been?? Where did you go?!" He didn't like that Matt had just taken off after Sam had been stabbed.

"I did what you were about to do." Matt said simply

And by the look on Dean's face, he understood what he had done perfectly.

* * *

_So what do you think?? Did you like how Matt ended up making the deal so Dean didn't have to?? Yes, this was a little different than the episode All Hell Breaks Loose. I decided to change it up a bit so it's not exactly like the real episode. I made it a little bit of my own._

_So should I leave it at this? Or should there be a sequel?? There's still so much I have to answer and could expand on!! Please let me know what you think and if you liked the story!!_


	12. NOTE

So...I realized that I said I might do a sequel for this story. But I don't really have anything in mind and I am working on other stories and other story ideas. However I know that many of you liked it and wanted a sequel. So I guess what I'm saying is that **this series/story/sequel is up for adoption **if you want to write it!! Just let me know if anyone wants to continue writing it! I'll help too if you need help!

Thanks for your support on the story and my other writings. I would write more but I just don't have any ideas and don't have the time with my other stories. So let me know if you want to write it!! :)


End file.
